kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mission Clear Requirements
Mission Clear Bonuses are awarded for completing the stage's objectives. The bonuses for accomplishing these objectives are NOT required to unlock new Riders, only to clear the stage. When all the missions, including the hidden ones, have been fulfilled, you get a bonus where you can bring 9 life charges to any stages. STAGE 1 :Stage 1-1: "The False City" :Mission Objective: Clear the stage using OOO as your player character. :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' V3 becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' -- :Stage 1-2: "Wasteland of Fighting" :Mission Objective: Clear the stage with Den-O (as either the player or partner character). :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Rider 1 becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' -- :Stage 1-3: "Underground Passage Sprint" :Mission Objective: Break 10 pillars. :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' -- :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' -- :Stage 1-4: "Special Training of Hell!" :MUST COMPLETE ALL 3 MISSIONS OBJECTIVES FROM STAGES 1-1, 1-2 & 1-3 :Mission Objective: Clear the stage using no more than 1''' Life Charge. :*'''Stage Clear Bonus: Shin becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' -- :Stage 1-BOSS: "Hidden Shadow in the Cards" :Mission Objective: Defeat General Shadow with Stronger's super special move. :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Kabuto becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' Increases Life Charge stock to 4. :Stage 1-5: "Great Leaders" :Mission Objective: Unknown :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Unknown :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' Unknown :Stage 1-6: "Rival's Conspiracy" :Mission Objective: Unknown :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Unknown :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' Unknown STAGE 2 :Stage 2-1: "Into the Deep Forest" :Mission Objective: Defeat over 15 enemies using special moves. :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' ZO becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' -- :Stage 2-SHOP :Mission Objective: Visit the shop. :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Hibiki becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' -- :Stage 2-2: "Temptation of the Mist" :Mission Objective: Clear the stage with more than 1/2 HP. :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Rider 2 & Super-1 become available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' -- :Stage 2-3: "Jungle of the Dark Night" :Mission Objective: Clear the stage using Riders 1 & 2 with more than 1/2 HP. :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Amazon & Kuuga become available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' -- :*'Requirement to unlock Stage 2-4 ': Accomplish three missions in stages 2-1, 2-2, and 2-3 :Stage 2-4: "Raid" :Mission Objective: Clear the stage using no more than 1''' Life Charge. :*'''Stage Clear Bonus: Agito becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' -- :Stage 2-BOSS: "Sleeping Memory" :MUST COMPLETE ALL 3 MISSIONS OBJECTIVES FROM STAGES 2-1, 2-2 & 2-3 :Mission Objective: Defeat Doras with ZO's super special move. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': Faiz becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus': 10% discount on all shop purchases. :Stage 2-5: "Those That Would Take Revenge" :Mission Objective: Unknown :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Unknown :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' Unknown :Stage 2-6: "The Threat of Science" :Mission Objective: Unknown :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Unknown :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' Unknown STAGE 3 :Stage 3-1: "Volcanic Region" :Mission Objective: Clear the stage using V3 as your player character. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': Riderman & Kiva become available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus': -- :Stage 3-SHOP" :Mission Objective: Visit the shop. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': X Rider becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus': -- :Stage 3-2: "Road of Flames" :Mission Objective: Clear the stage using Faiz as your player character. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': Ryuki becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus': -- :Stage 3-3: "Scorching Heat" :Mission Objective: Defeat over 8 enemies with Decade as your player character. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': Decade & Birth become available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus': Rider Gauge replenishes 3x faster. :Stage 3-4: "Ordeals of Hellfire" :MUST COMPLETE ALL 3 MISSIONS OBJECTIVES FROM STAGES 3-1, 3-2 & 3-3 :Mission Objective: Clear the stage using no more than 1''' Life Charge. :*'''Stage Clear Bonus: J becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus': -- :Stage 3-BOSS: "Judgment of the Sun" :Mission Objective: Defeat Apollo Geist with X's super special move. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': Black becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus': Additional 10% discount on all shop purchases. :Stage 3-5: "Elite Force" :Mission Objective: Unknown :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Unknown :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' Unknown :Stage 3-6: "Speed Love" :Mission Objective: Unknown :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Unknown :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' Unknown STAGE 4 :Stage 4-1: "Mining Region" :Mission Objective: Clear the stage with more than 1/2 HP. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': Skyrider becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus': Further discount on shop items. :Stage 4-2: "Frozen Cave" :Mission Objective: Defeat a total of 10 enemies using Double's special moves. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': ZX becomes available. :*'Mission Clear Bonus': -- :Stage 4-3: "Snow Mountain" :Mission Objective: Clear the stage with either Kuuga or Agito. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': -- :*'Mission Clear Bonus': "Climax" difficulty becomes available. :Stage 4-4: "Below Freezing" :MUST COMPLETE ALL 3 MISSIONS OBJECTIVES FROM STAGES 4-1, 4-2 & 4-3 :Mission Objective: Clear the stage using no more than 1''' Life Charge. :*'''Stage Clear Bonus: -- :*'Mission Clear Bonus': -- :Stage 4-BOSS: "Moonlight" :Mission Objective: Defeat the boss with BLACK & BLACK RX's super tag-team special move. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': -- :*'Mission Clear Bonus': -- :Stage 4-5: "Doctor and Demon" :Mission Objective: Unknown :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Unknown :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' Unknown :Stage 4-6: "Defeat Black RX" :Mission Objective: Unknown :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Unknown :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' Unknown STAGE 5 :Stage 5-1: "Infiltration" :Mission Objective: Clear the stage with OOO as your player character. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': -- :*'Mission Clear Bonus': -- :Stage 5-2: "Force Through" :Mission Objective: Clear the stage without using any Life Charges. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': -- :*'Mission Clear Bonus': -- :Stage 5-3: "Trap" :Mission Objective: Clear the stage with Blade as your player character. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': -- :*'Mission Clear Bonus': -- :Stage 5-4: "Falling Sparks" :MUST COMPLETE ALL 3 MISSIONS OBJECTIVES FROM STAGES 5-1, 5-2 & 5-3 :Mission Objective: Clear the stage without using any Life Charges. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': -- :*'Mission Clear Bonus': -- :Stage 5-BOSS: "Criminal of Time" :Mission Objective: Defeat Juda's 2nd form with OOO's special moves. :*'Stage Clear Bonus': -- :*'Mission Clear Bonus': -- :Stage 5-5: Monster's Willpower" :Mission Objective: Unknown :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Unknown :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' Unknown :Stage 5-6: Absolute Death" :Mission Objective: Unknown :*'Stage Clear Bonus:' Unknown :*'Mission Clear Bonus:' Unknown Game Plot Opening Sequence OOO: SEIYAAA!!! (Trash Yummy is defeated) Trash Yummy: Uuu….Uuuu…Uuu…Aaaa… OOO: Whew……Is this all of them? (The sound of the DenLiner is heard) OOO: Hm? This sound…? (Den-O appears) Den-O: I've Arrived! OOO: Huh? Maybe, umm…… Den-O: Don't you forget this, now! Listen, I…! (W butts in) W (Phillip): We'll tell you the story later. Anyway, let's get on the train. Den-O: Hey, you! I still haven't said my line…….!! (In the DenLiner) OOO: So in order to arrest this criminal, you need power!? W (Phillip): The man's name is Juda. He is a time criminal. W (Phillip): That guy wants to change time in some way…. W (Phillip): He has collected monsters and generals of evil organizations from the world of the past. OOO: Monsters from the past!? Yeah, this is bad!! W (Shoutaro): So, we beat those guys, finish the request, and then we come back. W (Shoutaro): Have you heard of the old saying? "For rice cakes, go to a rice-cake maker"… W (Shoutaro): "For an evil organization, go to a Kamen Rider" ya know! W (Phillip): From the DenLiner, we'll gather Riders from the past. W (Phillip): We'll strike first and attack their hideout, too. W (Phillip): How about it? Can you lend us your strength? Den-O: -is what he says, just lend us your friggin' strength already! OOO: Of course! Riders should help each other, right? Den-O: What a good thing to say! Alright, let's depart right away! Den-O: This time too, I'm at a climax from the start!! During the Final Battle Judah: You aren’t bad. If this weren’t so, it wouldn’t be interesting. Judah: Then, let me show you my evil power. Judah: What I’ll show you now isn’t the power of the evil organizations… Judah: I observed you all carefully, and will have the pleasure of doing this. Judah: Perish before my true power!! Ending Sequence Judah: Why…? I obtained all of your power…! W(Shotaro): You can’t win just by copying powers. W(Shotaro): We fight with our souls! Judah: Soul…? Don’t make me laugh! Judah: Such unscientific concept doesn’t exist! W(Philip): Truthfully, he’s unscientific. I also didn’t know what to do about that. W(Philip): However, in all ages, you see this strange type of fighting. W(Philip): They… no, we, Kamen Riders are like that… Judah: I’ll be… defeated like… this… by these guys…!? Judah: Thanks to them, my experiment, has been…! GAAaaa…!! Den-O: Yeah, that’s it! You’ve been defeated! By us! Judah: I can’t… I can’t accept…! I can’t accept thiiisss!! OOO: Why did he do all that only to die…? OOO: He took so long to create all that strength… Riderman: He learned everything that there was to learn about the world. Riderman: Including the heavy burden that comes from being a scientist… (The sky clears) Black: It disappeared… His remade world… Rider 1: Let’s go back home. That is, our ages. Rider 1: We’ll continue to protect the world. Kuuga: I have to go back to my own time to protect everyone’s smiles. OOO: Please do it, until you connect with our time. Rider 2: That’s it. Let’s go tie everything up. For a peaceful world… Den-O: Alright, let’s go! Guys! Den-O: From now on, everything will be a Climax!